


Merry Little Christmas

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [70]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, bonsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it is better p.c. to refer to all the rituals and festivities of the various religions and cultures in one season. Since I don't know all those traditions, I'd like to encourage all those fanfic writers out there, to use their genius and talent to write stories about the other events and festivities possible in this season.</p><p>Seasons Greetings to everyone. Please choose the one that applies to you. :-)</p><p> <br/>Big thanks to Elizabeth Bales-Stutes for her help with English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is better p.c. to refer to all the rituals and festivities of the various religions and cultures in one season. Since I don't know all those traditions, I'd like to encourage all those fanfic writers out there, to use their genius and talent to write stories about the other events and festivities possible in this season.
> 
> Seasons Greetings to everyone. Please choose the one that applies to you. :-)
> 
>    
> Big thanks to Elizabeth Bales-Stutes for her help with English.

2088 – Merry _Little_ Christmas

     "Do you really believe it was a good idea to have Goose buy this year's Christmas tree, Niko?" Doc asked doubtfully, leaning back in his chair, his feet lying on top of his console. "Not that he plans to create messes, but ..." Hartford stopped, noticing his teammates' dark looks.  
     "I have my doubts, too," Zachary said after a while. "Even if he didn't feel uneasy about holidays – especially Christmas – in general, there's still the chance for one of his _weird_ solutions." He took another sip of his coffee, sweet with just a hint of cinnamon in it. Pure luxury, but it was Christmas, after all, and he had his own load of stresses and worries these days.  
     "Oh, people, give him some credit, okay?" Niko took another one of her vanilla cookies. "It's his third Christmas party. And I told him he should remember the trees we've had in the last two years when he chooses one."  
     "I'm horribly curious about his choice." Doc grinned. "That's for sure!"  
     Zachary escaped the need to comment by taking another deep sip of coffee. At the sound of the door sliding open, all of them turned in expectation.  
     Goose strolled in, carrying a huge paper bag. A really huge paper bag. Niko frowned. _But Christmas trees aren't wrapped in paper bags, they are put in a net to be carried easily. Nothing else._ "Where's the tree, Shane?" she asked.  
     "Just wait." The ST put the bag down on the main table next to some presents, plates of cookies, and boxes of Christmas decorations.  
     All of them got up and gathered around him.  
     Gooseman cut open the paper bag and rolled it down, then shoved the boxes and presents aside so that the others could see the contents of the bag.  
     Niko froze. "Shane. That's no Christmas tree. That's a pine bonsai!"  
     "Yep." The ST flicked two fingers against the tiny dwarf tree and toppled it over. "So no one will get hurt when it falls down later."  
     "That's _great_!" Doc began to snicker. "No, wait, it's the reverse."  
     "Hey!" Goose snorted. " _You're_ the one who told me that size doesn't matter!"


End file.
